Beneath The Mask
by Cookie-Fairy-Narnia
Summary: 'He's not coming towards me.' Yuki thought. Oh, but he was. "Aren't you stunning Neko-chan. Ore-sama-" His hand stoked her silk like hair. Water splashed. Yuki stepped back. "No offence, but don't touch what you can't afford, Fake King-san." OC Centric. "People like you disgust me." Rated M for some graphic scenes. Unfortunately, murders take place, forcing the two to cooperate.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or any of its characters. **

"…Onee-sama?" The little girl called out her name. "Why won't you come out?" Tears trailed down the little ones face, her head leaning against a door. "Please, Onee-sama, come out already."

"Stop crying." Was the only reply. "I'll be out for dinner, I'm just writing up profiles."  
"Profiles? What are profiles, Onee-sama?"  
"You don't need to know that. Go play outside or something." Was Yuki's only retort.  
"But it's raining…"

On the other side of the door, a girl lay, laptop within reach. No light reached the room. Apart from a bed and a wardrobe, the room was bare, Yuki's only company being darkness.

"As always, your transformation baffles me, Onee-sama." A boy, about 11, said.

Dark grey eyes studied the room, making mental notes as every person and object was studied. "Of course, I can't go looking like I normally do. After all, I finally got into 3-A. To think that they still use caste systems in this day and age. It can't be helped."

Food was handed out, rice and bread being the only options. "Choose. Yuki… never mind. Personally, I don't care what you do in your spare time, but don't allow anyone near here. We don't want scandals or our family secrets spilling out."

"Of course. Having another affair are we?" Yuki grinned, amused at the lady's reaction. The old women's eyes shot up, and her jaw dropped.  
"You little..!"

"I'll be going now, excuse me."

Hyotei has, and always will be, a prestigious school. However, behind the pretty building, and its perfect reputation, there lies a deeper, darker secret. Bribery will always follow such prestigious schools, containing such powerful people.

"Isn't she pretty!" First years yelled, in awe.

_I don't always look like this. _Yuki thought to herself, calmly. _This 'beauty' is just like the students here, a façade. A social demeanour, meant to trick you. _

She waved at them, trying to seem as friendly as possible. "Did you see that, she waved at me!"  
Yuki held her bag in hand, a water bottle in the other. _Two innocent little first-years, huh? _Just thinking of such people being within Hyotei made her smile. _They won't last very long. _

…

"Hello, students of class 3-A, I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. I see quite a few familiar faces. Anyway, I hope you all will have a great final year at Hyotei."

Normally, the class would clap, or seemed at least motivated.  
_As expected of the caste system. _Yuki happily thought to herself.

Future company owners, and CEOs sat in her seats, their wealth coming off in their aura. Atobe Keigo, especially, exuded the 'I am rich, get used to it' aura.

_This will be interesting. _Yuki tapped her finger against her desk, her eyes examining each of her peers. _Huh, Mr Fake King, I can see all of your secrets. _

* * *

**_Sorry, but I can't assure anything, since I have no idea where this story will end up, since there is absolutely zero planning going on... _**


	2. Chapter 1: Observe

Chapter One: Observe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of tennis. **

* * *

"So, Atobe-san and Oshiro-san are the class reps."

_This is boring. _Yuki stood at the front of the class, looking at the rest of them, all of them shocked at elegance and beauty. She held her water bottle in hand, clenching it tightly. _Obnoxious prick. _Were the only words she could use to describe the person stood next to her; Atobe Keigo.

"Lost for words, neko-chan? Ore-sama must be your-" Without warning, Yuki sat back down, not wanting to listen to someone preach about their self-worth.

No one said anything, as silence filled the room as shock filled peoples' faces, as well as amusement. Atobe also sat down, now saying anything else.

….

Break came, and Yuki found that no matter where she went, people would come up to her and try to make idle chit chat with her.

"I love your hair. Honestly, you're like a god to us! My family runs a desert business that took shops by storm. Class 1-A, Sayaki Mio."

"Sorry, Sayaki-san, I have to go to the teacher's office. Please excuse me." She bowed, and left gracefully, leaving the room. The view from the hallway window was amazing, being able to see far. She turned the lid of her water bottle, rather thirsty.

"Look, its Atobe-sama!" Girls squealed, people gathered, all for the sake of their 'king.'

_He's not coming towards me. _

Oh, but he was.

"Aren't you stunning, Neko-chan." Atobe reached down, his hand stroking her silk like hair.

Water splashed, and everyone, once again, had nothing to say. Yuki stepped back, a look of anger on her face. "No offence or anything, but don't something you can't afford, Fake King-san." The crowd whispered things to one another. "People like you disgust me."

Atobe's eyes widened, and his hand almost came down on her face. Almost. But with a deep breath, the king kept any hatred unspoken, all he said was:

"Ore-sama hates people like you too."

….

"Look it's the girl who chucked water on Atobe-sama. The nerve!" People came up with different names for her, but the one that stuck was: 'Queen of steel.' _Just cause of my hair colour. _Yuki mused at the nickname.

"It's the Queen of Steel!"

_Stupid social status. If I was in a class like 3-F they'd… _

Wealth, influence and demeanour were the three things that mattered in Hyotei. Without wealth, you wouldn't be able to afford going there; without influence you'd be wrapped around someone's will like a caged bird. And without the right demeanour, you'd be ostracized by peers. Basically, life in Hyotei would be impossible without those three things.

"Ah, you must be Oshiro-sama." A girl with dark brown hair smiled at her. "I'm Kiyoko, vice president of the school council. Would you join me for tea?"

...

"You see, you've caused quite the impression on the school. Not many people have the nerve to chuck water at someone from a family who funds the majority of the school." Kiyoko put her tea down smiling. "It's rather rare, so I think I'll keep you around."

Yuki sipped her tea, smiling. "Why do that?"  
"Well, it'd be a waste to leave such valuable entertainment. Also, I'm sure your family would rather not have such thinks leaking out of school."  
"You're enjoying this." Yuki said, smiling. "Not that it concerns me. What do you want in exchange?"

"Aren't we one to get to the point? Become the school council's secretary, please."  
Yuki smiled. "I don't want to." She drank the rest of the contents of her teacup, keeping up the elegant façade. "But of course, I accept the position."

"Good choice, Oshiro-sama."

"The Queen of Steel is part of the student council?"

Rumours spread like wildfire.

Oshiro Yuki walked down the corridor, all eyes glaring at her. The teacher looked surprised, and asked nicely. "What can I help you with?"  
"I'm skipping next period, please mark me in."  
"I can't do that."  
Yuki sighed, but excitement built. After all, this was her favourite part. "Sensei, please mark me in." She bent down, leaning to the teacher's ear. "Mark me in or I'll report you for your stealing of school funds."

Walking off, Yuki was triumphant, leaving the teacher extremely annoyed and panicked.

"You did all that in one day? How like you, Ojou-sama." The maids seemed rather impressed, though Yuki was less than pleased. Sat down at a chair, the two maids brushed her hair.

"This is a pain." Yuki complained. "You know maids aren't supposed to sleep with their masters?" She added, grinning.  
Scarlet red cheeks on the maid's face were no surprise to the maid. "Ojou-sama, please stop doing that."  
"Isn't my fault. You should hide it better." Yuki sighed. "Stupid public image."

"It must be nice, Ojou-sama. You can have anything you want, without worrying about the cost." The maid's smiled sympathetically.  
"I hate it and you know it. All I want is to be free. To become a detective so I can show the truth and…" Yuki sighed. "…and not have to worry about stupid things like public image. I don't care what people think of me. And it's not like we get to spend the money…"

"We know, but please bear it a little longer. Just study and do whatever you want whilst you're at home okay?"

They wiped Yuki's face of its makeup, revealing the Yuki beneath her 'mask.'

A far-sighted girl with dark circles looked in the mirror, her silver hair being her only naturally appealing feature. Scars covered her face, each scar spot sized. Yuki smiled, putting on her glasses.

"I don't give a crap what that old hag wants." She muttered. "Can I have some tea, please?"

A man entered the room, looking rather amused. "Isn't my little sister having fun, playing the 'princess'?"  
"Like hell I am." Yuki grinned. "Though I made a bet with myself."  
"And what would this 'bet' be?" Her brother grinned, rather fascinated.  
"Turn Hyotei upside down, and take the throne from Atobe Keigo." Yuki smiled. "Since I have nothing better to do."

"You do like games."  
"Of course, life is a game, and there's only one winner." Yuki looked at the brother, smiling menacingly. "Kaoru onii-sama, you understand right?"

Kaoru smiled back, his smile full of lust… "Of course, Yuki." He tossed her a phone. "'bout time for an anonymous phone call to the school. 'A teacher is smuggling funds.'"

They both smiled like idiots. "So scandalous."

"Sensei was fired?" Students were in uproar. "He smuggled funds?"  
"But Sensei would always let us sneak out of class…"

Complaints came rushing in, and the self-satisfaction was more than enough for Yuki. Her phone buzzed, and she answered. "Where are you?" A girl's voice said.  
"Corridor." Yuki replied, though too reluctant to say anything else.

"Hurry to the student council room."

…

"Why is she here?" Atobe's words came out like venom, though he stayed composed. He put his hand to his face, grinning as he did so. "Perhaps you're head over heels with Ore-sama?"

Yuki cringed, but made sure to stay composed. "Of course, and just like the rumours, you're dripping with arrogance."  
Atobe ignored her last comment.

"And I'm the secretary now, so I do hope we can get along, Mr Fake King." Yuki bowed, remembering that her reputation meant a lot.

"Your words and actions don't match, Oshiro-sama." The vice-president pointed out.

"Ma. Ore-sama will let you stay in the student council. Ore-sama is dripping with good looks. Be awed in my prowess!"

Yuki almost laughed, but held it in, deciding that keeping up the image of her being 'perfect' would be best.  
"I'm grateful." Yuki bowed, though she felt her pride rotting away. "If you'll excuse me."

_Why can't I just go see the world like I normally do? _

"Wait. This is your first task. Everyone on the student council must know every name of every student."

_Just let me go wander around. _"Of course, Atobe-Kaichou."

_The game's just begun. _


	3. Chapter 2: Vandalism

Chapter Two: Vandalism

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a gory scene. If you don't like that kind of thing, I recommend you don't read. **

* * *

"What are you reading, Ojou-sama?" The maid asked gently, smiling as she did so.

"The names of all the students at the school. I have to learn them." Yuki stared at the bulging folder, mouthing the names to herself, looking at each of their pictures, making sure to remember each face.

"I don't think it's physically possible." Yuki concluded. "The student council aren't human."

"Don't give up, Ojou-sama, I'm sure that everything will be fine as long as you try your hardest."

_But I can't remember 1652 peoples' names. _Yuki sighed. "Give me a hand, will you?"

…

"Dunno." Yuki said, looking at the picture.  
"At least try to remember."

"Uhm… Sakura Yui." Yuki smiled, happy at her triumph.

"Don't get cocky yet, this is the 5th face you've been able to remember. Next."

"She's the annoying fangirl with daddy issues." Yuki pointed out, her smile most sincere. "Smith Lily."

"A gardener, Granda Pierre. A prosti-"

...

"Well aren't you getting into your little game?" Kaoru laughed at Yuki from the door. "Why going so far?" He licked his lips, his eyes focused on Yuki. "You like doing this kind of thing, don't you?"

"Of course not." Smiled from her chair. "It's just that some people I met are rather interesting."

"Atobe-sama's so cool!" Girls shrieked.

Yuki walked inside opening her locker. _Empty. _She thought to herself, looking at its bare contents. Just the word 'leave' was inside, in perfect English, the Yellow graffiti standing out.

"Oshiro-sama, are you okay?" Girls nicely asked.  
"Oh look at the Queen of Steel in a fluster." Others mocked her. Yuki grinned, finding this more interesting than irritating.

"I'm sorry, but I think someone's misplaced my shoes when they were vandalising my locker." Yuki said as gently as she could.

"Poor Oshiro-sama! Stay strong!" People's thoughts changed, and twisted to Yuki's liking.  
"I see, then go on without your indoor shoes."

Yuki sighed, it had only begun.

* * *

Water fell, Hair face and uniform drenched. "How do you like it, Fake Queen-san?" Girls mocked her, their feelings of triumph growing.

"Thank you, you've helped me realize what a stupid thing I did to someone. I am grateful."  
_Actually, I want to hit you because I had to sit in a stupid chair for an hour to look like this. _Were the words she actually wanted to say.

"Ore-sama does not agree with such behaviour." Atobe clicked his finger, stopping all sound in the room. "Kabaji."

"Usu" Kabaji got a towel and cleaned the floor, not taking any notice of Yuki as he did so.

"You have to be outside for that, don't you, O-shi-ro-san?" Her name came out in mocking syllables.  
"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room."

…

_What happened to my pride? _Yuki thought to herself. _Stupid Atobe. Stupid P.E next. _Looking in the mirror, she tried to cover up the parts of her makeup that had been washed off. _Thank goodness for waterproofness._

* * *

"Wow, they're really good at tennis!" The girls looked at the boys, jaws dropped, eyes widened. All eyes on Atobe, as they chanted the Hyotei chants.

"Oshiro-sama, are you really not going to participate?" Yuki nodded, smiling as per usual. _I hate sports. _She thought to herself, grinning as she did so. _Though, I have a good feeling about today. _

* * *

"Murder?" The words seemed distant to her. "On school grounds?"

"Yes, this is the third time you've said that. Since we're the student council, we have to visit the scene and give the right paperwork to the police."

"Then let's go." Yuki's word came out calmly, but she thrived at this.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay, Oshiro-sama? It could be rather ugly."  
"I'll be fine. If I couldn't solve a murder case, what kind of student council secretary would I be?"

…

"And you are?" The police officer was reluctant to let anyone near the scene.  
"The student council." Atobe didn't show any formality with the police officer, making him annoyed.  
"Sorry, but could you give us at least five minutes? Ignore him, he's too busy basking in his wealth." Yuki no longer sounded pretentious, her eyes focused on one thing. "Please?"

"Fine." The officer had no choice, though he looked at the three of them as though they were cattle ready for slaughter

Crimson blood filled the wall, the word 'Verlessen' elegantly written in blood. Lent against the wall, the victim's body lay. Male, with had a bag over its head, the rest of him looking normal. Baggy jeans and a leather jacket were the only things he was wearing, a pair of the schools indoor shoes on his feet.

Yuki kneeled down, curiously observing every little detail. "Fake Ki- Atobe, what does the word mean?" Their gaze didn't meet, Atobe looking down at the body. There was no complaint, as the police officer was watching their every move, action.

"'Verlessen' means 'leave' in German. Ore-sama thought that you'd at least know that." Yuki waved her hand, signifying that it was not the time or place.  
"Officer-san, what's the cause of death?"  
"Suffocation, but the face is…"

"The face?" Atobe crouched down on the other side of the body, putting gloves on his hands.

Lifting the bag revealed something they'd never forget. A curve in Yuki's lips made the Officer look rather pale in the face.

Eyeballs removed, cuts everywhere, the word 'Laisser' was cut into the forehead. Yuki opened the man's mouth, a drenched white shoelace coming out of it.

"Laisser? That's French for 'Leave.'" The vice-president pointed out.

"Is that all you 'student council' can figure out?" The officer's tone was mocking, challenging them, though the man's face was pale, looking like he was on the verge of being sick. Atobe gave him a sharp look, annoyed at the thought of someone challenging him.

"Aged 39, widowed and with two children. Smoker, worked in manual labour. Clean shaved." Yuki's voice was not loud nor threatening. However, those words had the power to make the other two members of the student council smile.

"How do you know that? Playing detective won't help you here? Lies won't solve the case."

"Tar on the hands, along with scars. He has a muscular build, not of a business man. Someone with wealth would have hands like…" Yuki showed Atobes hand. Slender fingers, though muscular. Not a scar in sight. "And for the widower, that'd be the wedding ring he has on the that chain of his. The kids are obvious, I checked his wallet."

"And Little Ms Detective, who is the killer?"

"A student. A rather stupid one at that. Suffocation? Why suffocate someone if they were going to do that to them anyway." Yuki pointed to the empty eye sockets. "Complete amateur, if I say so myself. Motive? Probably scared that the truth about their wealth would be discovered. An Illegitimate child, perhaps. No money was stolen, and they most likely didn't plan it."

The three of them got up, and Yuki smiled properly. "Obvious isn't it?"

Atobe grinned as well, not saying a word. "Explain, Ms Detective." The words came from the officer, his voice low, his patience wearing away.

"Because those," She looked back, her hand pointing at the indoor shoes, "are mine."

Yuki's eyes widened as the words came from Atobe's mouth. "Good job, Neko-chan."

"Can you say that again without it sounding condescending?" Yuki smiled. "Now, to find the culprit."

* * *

**This is my first time writing this kind of story. I'm sorry if anything has offended you, or made you feel uncomfortable. **


End file.
